CANÇÕES
by Lia Adam
Summary: Ainda lembrava do som do violino sumindo gradativamente, parecendo desmancharse na neblina. Depois, o quarto tão cheio de silêncio que ela jurava ter ouvido as batidas do próprio coração, falhadas, desaparecendo aos poucos .... Rin e Haru. ONE SHOT.


**Canções**

O único som era o do violino, gemendo tristemente uma canção que tornava o outono mais melancólico. Em silêncio, Rin acompanhava o desmaio silencioso das folhas, girando, planando... Até tocar o chão. Pareciam dançar, impelidas pela música que a brisa levava até ali.

Como havia sido com ela, semanas atrás. Antes de ser aprisionada no retiro por Akito, tentara fugir, mas caíra ali. Sentira-se girar, envolta num redemoinho cinza, pontilhado de borrões marrons que bailavam no ar com ela até chegarem ao solo, produzindo um baque macio. Foi fácil encontrá-la, alva como se não houvesse sangue em seu corpo, em meio às folhas matizadas pela estação. Ainda lembrava do som do violino sumindo gradativamente, parecendo desmanchar-se na neblina. Depois, o quarto tão cheio de silêncio que ela jurava ter ouvido as batidas do próprio coração, falhadas, desaparecendo aos poucos, tal qual a música.

Era estranho, mas não conseguia se desvencilhar daquelas brumas odiosas que tornavam sua vida mais triste. Os olhos nublaram. Ela era uma fraca que se comprazia em sentir-se vítima. Por trás daquela mulher que tentava desfazer a maldição a todo custo, havia uma criança assustada, que clamava com os olhos – porque as pessoas não ouviam sua voz – por um regaço onde pudesse depositar o corpo cansado, maltratado pelo constante estado de fraqueza. Sentia-se como uma bailarina frágil, mexendo-se desajeitadamente ao som de uma canção extraída das cordas hirtas de um instrumento velho e feio.

Levou as mãos à cabeça. Agora, aquilo. A 'crina ridícula', como Akito dizia com desdém, lhe fôra tirada, revelando mais da sua expressão triste e cansada. Haru dizia não se incomodar. Mas ela tinha certeza de que ele sentia falta de fazer tranças feias e enrolar os dedos nas mechas longas... "Fios de seda negra", Haru chamava.

– Pensando em quê?

Ela piscou, tentando reter as lágrimas. Ele chegara, fazendo o mínimo barulho. O amassar cadenciado das folhas o anunciava, exatamente na hora combinada nos recados enviados através de Momiji. Sempre ali, na parte mais secreta do jardim, onde o chão se tornava laranja, marrom e amarelo nos meses de outono.

– Posso adivinhar... – Ele murmurou, ao ver o tique recém-adquirido de Rin.

– Perdi o que tinha de mais belo – Ela sussurrou enquanto os dedos puxavam as mechas curtas repetidas vezes.

Ele sentou-se ao lado da menina.

– Agora seu rosto lindo aparece mais. E você parece mais velha... Você sabe que tenho uma queda por mulheres mais...

– Nunca mais diga que pareço mais velha! – a voz elevou-se um pouco, e a menina esmurrou o solo com tal força que desfez um montinho de folhas vermelhas, agrupados caprichosamente pelo vento.

A face pálida dela corou por um instante, e Haru sabia que era mais por reação ao elogio do que por raiva - embora ela tentasse disfarçar a todo custo. Ele tocou as maçãs do rosto dela, onde o tom rosa já se transmutava aos poucos na cor pálida que fazia Rin assemelhar-se a uma daquelas gueixas desenhadas com capricho nos livros da estante de Shigure. Fez a menina deitar-se com a cabeça recostada em seu colo e começou a acompanhar com a voz os acordes transportados até ali pelo vento.

Rin gostava de ouvi – lo cantar. A voz dele era rouca, "voz de homem", ela dizia, ao que ele retrucava: "queria que fosse de moça?". Ela tinha a memória ruim, por isso nunca aprendera a letra. Mas sabia que falava de uma menina alva e frágil.

De súbito, ergueu-se, assustando Haru e deixando-o desapontado. Tivera que interromper a canção nos versos que gostava de cantar sozinho porque o faziam lembrar muito de Rin.

_'Alva peça de porcelana_

_Pequena lua_

_Solitária no céu noturno_'

– Haru, aqui não. A gente nunca sabe quando as informantes nojentas do Akito estão por aí.

– O mesmo pra você. Não fale tão alto...

– Tá.

– Pra onde a gente vai? – Ele quebrou o silêncio breve.

– Sei lá. – Rin retrucou, ainda irritada.

– Eu tava pensando em comer pastéis... A moça da outra rua faz uns da hora!

Ela consentiu em silêncio. Levantou-se sem a ajuda de Haru e seguiu à sua frente, para averiguar a área. Precisava ser útil em alguma coisa. A princípio, o garoto sentira-se incomodado pela ferida em seu senso de proteção, mas acostumou-se. Até fazia questão de que Rin tomasse a dianteira, agora que sua nuca vivia à mostra. Ela ia à frente, fingindo toda a segurança do mundo, sem imaginar o poder de um pescoço alvo sobre alguns homens.

Por trás de uma janela, um vulto observava o casal. Os acordes melancólicos vindos de lá cessaram, e uma melodia com tom de esperança encheu o ar.

– Haru... Sabe o que é essa música?

– Momiji. Fez pra você e eu.

Seguiram com cuidado entre as folhas de outono, com sorrisos leves pairando nos lábios. Através da janela, o garoto loiro, sorridente e gracioso no trato com o violino tirava notas de seda das cordas do instrumento.


End file.
